We Are Pilots
by cheery4broody
Summary: Brooke and Haley are pregnant by the same Scott brother, Lucas. Will Nathan ever forgive Haley for cheating? Will the brothers be torn apart forever? Will Lucas claim his children or abandon them like his father did to him?
1. Let The Flames Begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Nate, there's... there's more." Haley looked to the ground, ashamed.

Nathan scoffed. "This is insane. What more could there be other than you sleeping with Lucas?!" He paced his living room while running a hand through his hair.

Tears began pouring from Haley's eyes. Nathan usually hated seeing her cry, but he could have cared less right now.

Nathan breathed out heavily, preparing himself for whatever else Haley had to tell him. "What else could there be?" He honestly wondered.

"I'm pregnant, Nathan."

He stared at her, completely dumbfounded for a moment before grabbing his keys of the counter and leaving his apartment. Nathan practically ran to his car when he reached the bottom of the staircase. He started the car and took off to the one place he was sure he would fince Lucas, the Rivercourt. His cell phone rang persistently, but he knew it was Haley. The third time his phone rang he tossed the phone into the backseat.

About five minuets later he arrived at the park and sure enough, there was Lucas sitting on the picnic table staring at the basketball court.

Lucas saw Nathan pull up, normally he would have thought nothing of it but Nathan seemed aggressive in the was he slammed the car door and headed over.

"What's going on, bro?" Lucas asked, concerned.

Nathan was almost to where Lucas was now standing. "I'm not your, brother, anymore. How the fuck could you do that, man? Just when we were starting to act like real brothers?!"

"Dude, what are you tal-" Lucas was cut off by Nathan punching him in the face.

Lucas fell to the ground and Nathan took advantage of that. He was on top of the fallen boy in seconds, punching Lucas' face and chest. When he stopped hitting Lucas, Nathan grabbed the limp boy and pulled his face to his own.

"Are there not enough other girls for you to sleep with? Huh?! Why did you do it man? Why did you sleep with Haley? She's my goddamn wife!" Nathan was now crying. "One day I probably would have gotten over this, because she told me y'all were drunk, but that'll never happen now because she's carrying your bastard." Nathan hit Lucas in the face again.

Lucas spit up blood before responding. "She's what? Carrying what?" He whispered.

"She's pregnant!"

The boys heard another car pull up and stop sharply. It was Haley, Brooke and Peyton. Nathan pulled Lucas' head up again to his, but this time Lucas suprised him and headbutted him with all the strength he had left.

"Ahh. You fucking bitch, my tooth!" Nathan spit out blood. He rolled off of Lucas holding his mouth with both hands.

The girls ran to the boys. Brooke and Peyton bent down to Lucas, while Haley went to Nathan.

"Get away from me, you slut!" Nathan yelled when Haley touched him.

Peyton pulled Haley away from Nathan and then helped him up.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke yelled, as she and Haley helped Lucas up and sat him on the nearby bench.

Lucas wiped the blood from his forehead, where Nathan's tooth had hit." He came over and hit me, then got on top of me yelling all this shit about sleeping with other girls..." He paused. "...and Haley. About Haley being pregnant."

"You son of a bitch." He sobbed and turned to Haley. "How could you do that to me, Haley?! How could you let him touch you that way...and...and get you pregnant."

"Natha-" Haley started.

"Woah!" Brooke interrupted. "Tutor girl, you're pregnant?" She looked back and fourth between Lucas and Haley. Haley nodded. "With his baby, too?"

"Too? What do you mean too?"

Lucas looked down as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Brooke's pregnant...too." Lucas admitted. "She just told me today." He began crying.

Just then a cop pulled right up to the court. He saw the two bleeding and crying boys, surrounded by girls.

"What's going on here, kids?" Nobody answered. "I got a call about a fight...but I guess I missed the show. C'mon over here, boys." He pointed to the parking lot. "Go on now, ladies."

Haley and Brooke cried as Peyton took their hands and led them back to her car.

"So... what's this all about, anyway?"

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other, anger vibing from them both.

"You," The officer pointed to Nathan. "What's the story, what caused the fight?" He asked, ready to write in his notepad.

"This punk slept with my wife and got her pregnant."

The officer shook his head and mumbled something inaudible. "What are your names?"

"Nathan Scott."

"Lucas Scott."

The officer leaned his head to the side. "Uh, brothers?"

"Not anymore." Nathan spat at Lucas.

Lucas grabbed Nathan's hair and pulled him to the ground before punching him incredibly hard in the stomach.

"Boys!" The officer yelled. He relized that he wasn't going to get the two to seperate himself, so he pulled his weapon and fired into the air.

The boys seperated immeadietly. Scared. The officer grabbed the pairs of handcuffs from his belt and proceded to arrest them both.

* * *

An hour later the boys were sitting in the same cell at the police station. Lucas had an icepack for his forehead and Nathan had a wet towel to get his lip to stop bleeding. The same officer that arrested them walked over.

"I've called your father, boys. He's on his way."

Nathan laughed at Lucas' angry look. "Ha! Guess you're spending the night in jail...bastard."

Lucas just smiled, he knew how to get under Nathan's skin. "I may be a bastard, but at least I can provide your wife with..." He chuckled and looked down at his crotch. "...big... services."

"Fuck you!"

"And I do recall Peyton mentioning a thing or two about your... lack of performing those services."

"Bullshit, when did she say that?" Nathan shouted.

"Right before I fucked her... after the father/son game last year."

Nathan jumped up to attack Lucas.

"Hey!" Dan Scott yelled at his boys.

Lucas looked away immedietly while Nathan sighed with relief.

"Great. Let's go, dad."

Dan smiled. "Right, let's go, boys."

Lucas looked up, confused.

"Dad?" Nathan said.

Dan turned his head to Nathan and winked. Lucas stood and followed the two to the parking lot.

"Well, well, well. My older son steals my younger sons wife... and gets her pregnant, I hear." He turned to Nathan. "You're pathetic, Nate. You can't even hold on to a girl anymore." Dan rose his fist and Nathan flinched, but the fist hit Lucas square in the jaw, as intended. Nahtan grabbed Lucas and held him so Dan could have his way with him. Dan threw another breathtaking blow to Lucas' stomach.

Lucas felt his knees give way and fell when Nathan let go of him.

* * *

"So what happened to land my son in jail?" Karen asked Haley as they drove to the police station.

"Nathan and Lucas were fighting in the park."

"Over what now? They were finally acting like brothers."

Haley sighed. "I cheated on Nathan..." Karen looked at her, disappointed. "...with Lucas."

Karen was shocked. Ever since they were kids, she had wanted Haley and Lucas to get together, but she had given up hope since Haley decided to get married to Nathan. "You and Luke... slept together?"

"Yeah." Once again, Haley was on the verge of crying because she knew what else she had to tell Karen.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Karen pulled into the police station parking lot.

"Karen, I'm sorry." Haley wispered.

Karen was now worried. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She let the tears fall. "And before you say anything... I know it's Luke's. We were drunk and we didn't use protection."

Karen sighed. "When did you and Lucas-"

"A little over a month ago."

Karen closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know this is hard for you, considering Brooke and all." Haley said.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah, Luke told me eariler that Brooke is pregnant, too." Haley saw that Karen obviously had no idea about Brooke. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Good god!" Karen shouted. "That boy has it coming to him when he gets out of that cell." She got out of the car. Haley sighed and followed her best friends mom.

Once inside, Karen asked to pick up Lucas.

"Uh, ma'am. His father came, just now, and picked up both the Scott boys." Haley and Karen looked at each other. "Thank you."

The pair returned to the parking lot. They heard shouting and looked over to see Nathan holding Lucas to Dan against his will. They rushed over when they saw Dan punch Lucas in the stomach. Lucas fell.

"Dan!" Karen yelled. "Get the hell away from him!" Haley rushed to Lucas' aid while Karen walked right up to Dan.

"Karen, the boy had it coming. He slept with Nathan's wife."

"Ex-wife!" Haley yelled to Dan but looked at Nathan.

Nathan raised his arms in the air. "Fine by me...slut! Let's go, dad!"

Dan smiled at Karen before turning and leaving with his son.

"Son of a bitch." She said, loud enough for him to hear. She turned to her injured son and helped him up. They walked to the car and headed home.

* * *

**I'm not sure I liked how it ended. Oh well. More to come.**


	2. This Circle Never Ends

Lucas woke up from cold water being splashed on his face and chest. "What the fu-" He stopped when he saw his mother standing at the foot of his bed, with a cup in her hand. "Mom, what the hell was that for?" He asked, sitting up.

For a moment, Karen let her anger take over her actions. She rose her hand to slap the teenage boy sitting in front of her, but when he moved away from her, she snapped out of it.

"Mom?"

She exhaled and sat on the bed. "Do you honestly know what you've gotten yourself into, Lucas?" She asked, calmly. "How could you be so reckless with a girl? And Haley?! Why would you do such a stupid thing with her?" Karen was getting upset again.

"Mom, I don't... I don't know. Me and Haley were just hanging out. Yeah, we were drinking, and I know that's stupid, but it got to the point where we had no idea what we were doing." He paused, remembering that night.

**FLASHBACK**

_"So, where's your mom?"_

_Lucas smiled. "She is... spending the night at Keith's."_

_"Aw, yeah. It's about time." The pair high-fived. "So, best friend... what are we gonna do? We have the whole house to ourselves."_

_Lucas moved his eyebrows up and down, mischiviously. He walked over to the cabinet next to the fridge and opened it. He moved a few bottles around to find what he was looking for._

_Haley heard glass clinking. "What are you doing?" Lucas pulled out a bottle Grey Goose Vodka and smiled at her. "Oh, Luke. No way."_

_He leaned his head to the side and gave her his best puppy dog face. "Hales." He begged. "C'mon, we've got the house to ourselves and we don't really have anything to do."_

_She scoffed. Whenever they got bored, she could always find them something to do. "Okay, I guess. Only a little."_

_Three quarters of a bottle later, the friends stumbled down the hallway, laughing hystarically, trying to find Lucas' bedroom. Haley opened the door to Karen's room and walked in._

_"Wow, my room is really nice." Lucas said, leaning against the closet for support._

_"Heyyy..." Haley started, picking up a container of eye shadow and holding it up to Lucas, who was now snooping through Karen's nightstand. "I gots the same kind, Luke. Geez, me and you are practically the same girl." She turned to Lucas, who was still snooping and not paying attention to her. "Luke!" She pushed him onto the bed, knocking over Karen's bed side lamp._

_"Haley!" He yelled, suprised._

_Haley rolled off of him. "This bed is so comfy." She scooted closer to Lucas and threw an arm over his chest._

_They laid there for a moment, waiting for sleep to claim them. "Hales?" He finally said. When she looked up, he kissed her._

**END FLASHBACK**

He didn't remember much about the rest of the night, but it's clear how far they went from that kiss.

"I just can't believe it. I mean, what are they gonna do, Luke?"

"I donno, Mom! It was a mistake, okay. I'm sorry." Lucas broke down. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm seventeen. I'm not ready for this."

Karen hugged her son tightly, crying with him. "It'll be okay, Lucas." After a minuet she released her hold on him. "Are you and Brooke... still together, even after she told you?" She hoped her son wouldn't turn his back on the girls, like Dan did to her.

He nodded. "Yeah. We haven't talked about it, though. I don't know what she wants to do about it."

Karen sighed. "Well, you better add that to today's to-do list." Lucas stood. "Along with... talking to Haley." Lucas gave her the "I don't wanna" look. "Lucas." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay." He headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before heading out.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" She paused. "Can I talk to you guys?"

Her parents saw the seriousness in their daughters face. "Of course, Haley-bob."

She breathed in and out. She was nervous and scared. "I think you should sit down."

Mr. and Mrs. James sat down on their sofa while Haley paced the floor in front of them.

"Haley?" Mrs. James asked, worried.

"Okay." She felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, guys. I know I'm Haley, Mrs. Responsible, but I did something pretty stupid." Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She ignored it.

"Haley, what is it? I'm worried. Tell us what's going on."

Just then, Lucas walked in the front door. He froze when he saw Haley standing in front of her parents. She was going to tell them she was pregnant.

"Well, at least one Scott brother knows where the front door is." Mr. James said.

"Luke, it's not really a good time." Haley said, not really wanting to talk to him right now.

"Did you already tell them?" He asked, confused as to why she would want to tell her parents without him.

"I was just about to when you barged it." She said, slightly agitated.

"I called you but you didn't answer, so I came in. That's usually what I do when I'm outside and you don't answer." He paused, looking around. "That sounded a bit creepy."

Mrs. James shook her head. "Okay, you're here. Now, can the two of you tell us what the hell is going on." She demamded.

Lucas stood next to Haley, facing her parents. The room was silent. He looked from Haley to her parents and back to Haley. He could see that she was trying to hold tears back. "Haley's..." He cleared his throat. "Haley's..." He couldn't say it. He still couldn't believe that he got Haley pregnant.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Lord." Mr. James sighed, breaking the minuet long silence.

Mrs. James stared at the two teenagers in front of her. She figured that Lucas was the father since he was here instead of Nathan. "Wait, last time we had a serious conversation, you were asking for our blessing to marry Nathan Scott. Now you're standing here with Lucas Scott, telling us you're pregnant. My god, Haley. How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm so sorry, Mom." Haley cried.

Mr. James stood up and got right in Lucas' face. "I always trusted you with her, Luke. It was Nathan I couldn't trust because, well, he never used the front door. For the longest time he would sneak in through Haley's bedroom window. Then, when Haley and him told us that they wanted to get married, I began to trust him, because I could see how much he loved her. You're supposed to be her best friend. You're not supposed to take advantage of her." He turned to Haley. "And you... I am very disappointed in you. First of all, getting married was not the smartest move you've made lately. I support you, but you know I still think you're too young for that. Getting pregnant, on the other hand, at seventeen... " He shook his head. "This is something that can't be erased, Haley. I... I... What are you gonna do about it?"

She looked to Lucas then back at her father. "Uhh, me and Luke haven't really discussed what we're going to do about the baby, yet." She turned and walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Lucas turned to follow her.

"Luke, don't. I think that was her way of saying she wants to be alone. I mean, this is huge, it's gotta be hard for her." She notioned to the door with her head. "You should go."

Lucas laughed. "You think it's easy for me?"

"Well, Luke, that's not what I mea-"

He cut her off. "My girlfriend's pregnant, too. How do you think I feel?" He left, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton laid in Peyton's bed.

"Sorry, Brooke, I know you probably don't wanna talk about it but..." Peyton moved and laid on her side, facing Brooke. "...have you thought at all about what you wanna do with the baby?"

Brooke touched her stomach and sighed. "Well, yeah. I haven't talked to Lucas yet, but I'm going to keep it."

"Really? Weren't you just saying, like two days ago, that there was no way in hell you were ready for a baby?"

"Yeah, but I thought about it more, ya know. I can picture us, like five years down the road. Me and Luke with our own place with the baby, or kid, I guess 'cause it'll be almost five. We'll be in college, Luke will be playing basketball-"

"While you do what? Play housewife to him? Brooke, think about it, okay. What about your dreams and goals, huh?"

"I donno, Peyton. Geez. I mean, I've got the clothing line running out of my apartment. I make plently of money doing that and stuff. Like, I can see myself, even a year from now, making clothes and taking care of the baby." Brooke smiled. "My baby. And that's enough for me, P. Sawyer."

The thought of a little Davis-Scott baby running around made Peyton smile, too. "As long as you're happy, B. Davis."

* * *

Lucas parked right next to the Rivercourt. He got out and walked to the area where last night's throwdown took place. There was still blood in the grass surrounding the picnic table he always sat at. He sat down and began to think about Brooke and Haley.

He wasn't ready to be a dad. He was seventeen for crying out loud. Then he thought about Jake. Jake was younger than he was when his daughter was born. Jake had told him once that when Nikki told him she was pregnant, he knew he wasn't ready. But in the time he had spent with Jake, he knew that Jake loved little Jenny more than life itself.

He pictured himself at the hospital, nine months from now, holding two precious babies. He smiled and let a tear escape. He wiped it away when he heard a car door shut.

"Hey, Luke!" Keith shouted.

"Hey, man."

Keith walked over and joined Lucas on the picnic table. "So, word around town is that you're going to be a dad." Lucas nodded. "Twice." Keith laughed.

Lucas laughed sarcastically. "It's really not funny."

"Aw, Luke, you know I'm just messing with you." Keith said, bumping shoulders with his nephew. "So have you talked to the girls yet?"

"I went to Haley's a little while ago and we told her parents."

"Yeah? Did they freak?"

"Nah. Not too bad." He recalled. "I donno, after we told them, her dad got in my face, basically saying that he doesn't trust me with Haley anymore. Then Haley just went to her room and I left."

They were quiet for a while.

"Ya know, Luke. I can't tell you what to do, but I just want you to know that I know you're nothing like Dan. You have a heart, and I know you'll do the right thing."

Lucas looked down, ashamed. He still hadn't told anybody the truth about his HCM test. "Keith? I have to tell you something. You're gonna be pissed and I'm sorry." He paused. "I have HCM."

Keith was shocked. "Oh my god, Lucas!" He stood up and faced Lucas. "How could you lie about such a serious thing? Huh?!"

"I know, it was stupid and I did it for a very selfish reason but, I'm sorry. I just knew that if I told my mom, she would tell Whitey and that would be it for basketball."

"Jesus, Luke! I mean, god. How did you even get away with that?"

"I used a copy of... your negative results. Convienently, the paper says Mr. Scott instead of Keith Scott."

Keith was quiet for a while. He walked around on the blacktop until Lucas broke the silence.

"Look," He said, getting off the table and walking over to Keith. "I know I have to tell my mom. I have to tell Haley and Brooke, too."

Keith just realized that Lucas may have passed his HCM onto one of the babies. He shook his head.

"I'm really worried, now... about the babies."

"Me, too. I'm also worried about you. Should you be taking some medication? I'll pay for them. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're alright, Luke. I love you." He paused. "You know, you're mom and I... what would we do if we lost you, Lucas?"

Lucas shrugged. "I donno, Keith. Look, I'll take the meds and I'll quit basketball. I just don't want this to be a big deal."

"Oh, it's gonna be a big deal. Especially, with your mom and the girls."

"Yeah." Lucas knew that was true. His mom was going to flip because of the heart condition and because he lied to her. The girls are probably going to do the same because the babies are at risk.

"C'mon." Keith said. "You've gotta talk to them and it's going to be hard, but remember, I'm here for you, Luke."

* * *

**More to come.**


End file.
